L'ange qui décida d'haïr
by blissofnowhere
Summary: Atention:spoiler tome 5 Harry c’était beaucoup renfermé de puis la mort de son parrain et il se sentait seul jusqu'à ce qu’il rencontre un gamin du nom de Jodi… venez lire SVP
1. Default Chapter

L'ANGE QUI DÉCIDA D'HAÏR  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'idée m'appartient  
  
Harry c'était beaucoup renfermé de puis la mort de son parrain et il se sentait seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un gamin du nom de Jodi.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry se promenait lentement sur Mangolia road, il était pensif. Depuis le début des vacances, la gazette du sorcier n'avait publié aucun article sur le retour de Voldemort. Pourtant Cornélius Fudge en avait eu la preuve devant ses yeux il y avait environ un mois de cela.  
  
Harry essayait souvent de trouver la raison au silence de Fudge sur Voldemort mais soit la mort de son parrain revenait à ses pensées où soit il était trop faible pour réfléchir.  
  
Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait beaucoup changé, moralement et physiquement. Il avait beaucoup maigris et ne répondait plus aux nombreuses lettres de ses amis. La seule lettre qu'il avait envoyé était pour expliquer à Ron qu'il refusait de passé le reste des vacance chez lui (ça faut l'faire).  
  
De toute façon Harry n'avait certes pas l'intention de rester chez les Dursley pour le reste des vacances, il comptait s'enfuir maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie : Dumbledore avait négocié ce droit avec Fudge. Fudge avait protesté mais il avait accepté quand même.  
  
Il se préparait pour le moment propice car il se savait étroitement surveillé mais il était certain que la personne qui était sensé le surveiller détournerais son regard ne serais-ce que pour 2 seconde et pour ce moment il était près. Il mettrait sa carte d'invisibilité qui était toujours cachée dans son sac tout comme son matériel de Poudlard et la cage d'Hedwige qu'il avait rétrécit à l'aide d'un sort. Il était sur que ce plan marcherait mais pour l'instant il se promenait et quelque fois il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Mrs Figg, Mondigus ou un sorcier inconnu habillé en moldu (il était très facile des reconnaître à cause de leur choix vestimentaire ``ressemblant`` ). Aujourd'hui c'était Mondigus et Harry souhaitait vraiment le voir transplaner pour aller chercher quelque chose comme une cargaison de fiole vide.  
  
Harry consulta sa montre:16,30. Il soupira, dans exactement une demi- heure il serait obligé de rentrer chez les Dursley avant l'arrivé des Kingsley. M.Kinsley était le propriétaire d'une entreprise de scie mécanique et il souhaitait fusionner avec l'entreprise de Vernon. Vernon avait déclaré ce matin même qu'il amènerait sont fils de 6 ans. Ce fut la surprise pour tout le monde, premièrement on ignorait qu'il avait un fils et deuxièmement cela ne se fait pas d'amener son fils à une invitation pour signer un accord.  
  
Harry se sentit soudain affaibli il repéra rapidement un banc et s'empressa de s'asseoir, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'?il vers Mondigus pour voir si il était toujours là. À ce moment là, il perdit la notion du temps. Pour commencer il entendit une explosion et ensuite un bruit de pistolet qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir entendu 1 an plus tôt. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire, Mondigus avait transplané, il ne perdit pas une seconde et sorti sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac. Au moment où il allait l'enfiler il entendis une vois aigu et proche :  
  
-Attends! S'il te plait aide moi!  
  
Harry arrêta sont mouvement et scruta les alentours pour savoir a qui appartenait cette voix. Il aperçu un gamin qui devais avoir environ 6 ans et on pouvait avouer qu'il avait l'air amoché. Il avait les cheveux brun pâle et les yeux bleu océan qui laissait voir de la détresse. Harry lui demanda :  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Je t'en pris protège-moi! répondit-il simplement  
  
Une coulée de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Rien qu'a le voir on pouvait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.  
  
-Te protéger de quoi? demanda Harry  
  
-Des hommes en cagoule noire!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais je vais essayer de rallonger mes chapitres à l'avenir.  
  
Bye!  
  
P-S : Review please!!!!! 


	2. confrontation et expliquation

L'ANGE QUI DÉCIDA D'HAÏR  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'idée m'appartient  
  
Harry c'était beaucoup renfermé de puis la mort de son parrain et il se sentait seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un gamin du nom de Jodi...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- -Te protéger de quoi? demanda Harry  
  
-Des hommes en cagoule noire! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapitre 2 : Confrontation et explication Harry comprit vite que le gamin parlait de mangemort, il réagit instantanément en plaçant la cape d'invisibilité sur l'enfant et le poussant doucement mais rapidement dans un buisson proche. Ensuite il sortit sa baguette et se retourna près à affronter les partisants de Voldemort. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car une dizaine transplanèrent déjà devant lui.  
  
-Alors comme on se retrouve Potter! Dit une voix féminine que Harry identifia comme celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il s'avait que Lestrange ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer.  
  
-Alors on fait le muet ou le sourd Potter? Dit-elle d'une voix ironique qui provoqua l'hilarité général chez les mangemort.  
  
Harry se contenta de grogner.  
  
-Oh on grogne? Pas étonnant quand on connaît un meurtrier tel que Sirius Black. En passant comment est la vie sans ce...ce criminel qui à le culot d'être ton parrain? dit Lestrange de cette même voix doucereuse et ironique.  
  
S'en était trop pour Harry qui cria :  
  
-SIRIUS ÉTAIT INNOCENT!!!  
  
-Tu as enfin trouvé l'usage de la parole dommage que se soit que pour dire des idioties. Tu sais Potter peut-être que c'est une bonne chose qu'il est mort. De toute façon, naïf comme il est, il serait bien vite tombé entre les mains des détraqueurs...  
  
Harry serra les poings, Sirius n'était pas naïf. Harry redit ces mots dans sa tête pour se calmer, tout ça était la faute de Lestrange et Queudver. Il méritait de vivre, quand Harry se répéta ces derniers mots, il senti ces larmes picoter les yeux. Il voulait sortir sa haine, il voulait frapper sur quelque chose, crier ou pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant les mangemorts.  
  
-...Le pauvre petit Siri chéri, continua Lestrange ironiquement, il est mort sans avoir été innocenté...  
  
-Endoloris! Éclata Harry.  
  
Lestrange tomba et se tortilla de douleurs. Les autres mangemorts ripostèrent avec des experliamus, des stupéfix et des endoloris. Harry en évita quelques-uns mais un experliamus le toucha de plein fouet et il sentit sa baguette s'échapper de ses doigts pour se poser dans la main d'un mangemort.  
  
-Tu ne t'enfuira pas cette fois-ci Potter!hurla Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort qui avait attrapé sa baguette.  
  
-Ah! Vous avez enfin réussit à vous évader d'Azkaban Malefoy! Alors comment c'était? Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir seul ou Voldie vous a aidé? Oh au fait comment va cher Voldemort que vous avez le culot d'appeler « maître »? dit Harry d'une voix douce et ironique qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas.  
  
Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lestrange qui c'était relevé la cagoule baissée, un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et elle tremblait de tout membre.  
  
-N'insulte pas mon maître Potter!rugit Malefoy  
  
-Harry dieu soit loué tu est vivant!dit la voix de Remus Lupin  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir les membre de l'ordre du Phénix et une quinzaine d'aurors qui accourraient pour supéfixier les mangemorts qui tentèrent de transplané avant d'être atteint du sort de stupéfix.  
  
-Ça va Potter? Dit Maugrey  
  
-Ou..oui qu'est ce qui c'est passé avant que les mangemorts apparaissent? répondit Harry  
  
-Ils ont attaqué une maison moldue et on tué un couple qui devaient être dans la trentaine...  
  
Harry sentit que la haine pour Voldemort n'aurait pas pu être plus grande en cet instant. S'attaquer à une maison moldue, c'était en un mot cruel. Harry demanda à Lupin à Lupin pourquoi ils avaient fait ça et reçus la réponse suivante :  
  
-Ils avaient un fils je crois qu'il était sorcier. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps.  
  
Harry pensa aussitôt à l'enfant qui était dans le buisson il espérait qu'il soit en santé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire qu'il avait le nouvel orphelin. C'est pensées fut interrompus par Mrs Figg qui remarqua sont état et sa forme squelettique.  
  
-Mon dieu Harry, dit Lupin, est-ce les moldus qui te nourrissent si mal?  
  
-Non ça va1dit Harry précipitamment  
  
À ce moment la, quelque employés du ministère arrivèrent en expliquant qu'ils avaient jeté des sorts d'oubliette au moldus témoins et qu'il fallait déguerpir. L'un d'eux dit, à l'adresse de Harry :  
  
-Nous allons jeter des sorts oubliette à ton oncle et à ta tante de sorte qu'ils penseront que les Kingsley n'ont jamais existé et que tu devrais rentrer dans quelque heure.  
  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà ils transplanèrent. Ce fut pareil pour l'ordre qu'un simple au revoir au passage. Dès que le dernier fut disparu Harry alla au buisson pour retrouver le gamin évanouit. Harry lui jeta un sort de rétrécissement avant de le déposer doucement dans sa poche. Ensuite il marcha sans se presser jusqu'à chez lui.  
  
Arriver devant le 4 Privet-Drive Harry entra doucement et referma la porte.  
  
-Il était temps que tu arrives, dit Vernon, dépêche toi on mange dans cinq minutes.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre au deuxième étage et sortit le gamin de sa poche. Il lui rendit sa taille normale pour ensuite le déposer sur son lit. Après il était descendu et avait manger rapidement en prenant soin de cacher de la nourriture pour l'enfant. Revenu dans sa chambre Harry remarqua que le gamin s'était réveillé.  
  
-Où sont les homme en cagoule? demanda t'il  
  
-Ils sont partis. Répondit tous simplement Harry.  
  
Le gamin ne posa pas plus de question alors Harry lui demanda comment il s'appelait. Le bambin répondit qu'il s'appelait Jodi.  
  
-Toi comment tu t'appelle? demanda Jodi  
  
Cette question toute simple et innocente certifia que Jodi lui faisait confiance à présent. Harry examina son regard du bleu océan qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ses cheveux châtains clair comme le sable lorsqu'il fait nuit.  
  
-Mon nom est Harry.  
  
==========================  
  
À suivre...  
  
Désolé du temps que ça m'a pris, j'ai eu quelque problème avec l'ordi. Je suis :  
  
Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé.  
  
Bon maintenant que je suis pardonné réponse aux review :  
  
Tatiana Black : Un gros merci pour ta review qui a été la première et la seule pour un moment.  
  
Julie.percevent : Merci Julie pour ta review je n'ai pas de message spécial à te passer je t'ai tout dit dimanche.  
  
Voilà c'était mes deux seule review mais ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pour cette raison que ça a pris du temps.  
  
Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P-S : Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Explications, anniversaire et chemin de ...

L'ange qui décida d'haïr

Bonjour à tous comment allez-vous ? Moi bien parce que c'est les vacances!!!!!! Désolé pour le retard mais cet été je vais tenter d'écrire des nouveaux chapitres. Bon fini le blabla passons à l'histoire.

Chapitre 3

Explications, anniversaire et chemin de traverse

_-Toi comment tu t'appelle? demanda Jodi_

_Cette question toute simple et innocente certifia que Jodi lui faisait confiance à présent. Harry examina son regard du bleu océan qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ses cheveux châtains clair comme le sable lorsqu'il fait nuit._

_-Mon nom est Harry. _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Qui était les hommes en cagoules? Interrogea Jodi

Harry pensait que Jodi était un sang-de-bourbe et il se demandait comment lui décrire le monde des sorciers sans trop le perturber. Après tous il était un nouvel orphelin.

-Jodi...Sur la planète il y a deux mondes : des sorcier et les moldus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est des moldus?

-Ce sont des non sorciers.

-Ah d'accord.

-Les moldus ne connaissent pas l'existence des sorciers, mais je crois que tu es un sorcier comme moi je le suis. Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne le monde des sorciers.

Le gamin ne réagi pas alors Harry continua en expliquant ce qu'il savait du monde des sorciers. Jodi ne l'interrompit pas et il ne paraissait pas troublé mais il semblait pensif.

Le survivant entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il regarda l'heure : 10h45. Les Dursley devaient se coucher à cette heure là. Il était sur qu'ils ne rentreraient pas dans la chambre. Ils se fichaient de l'heure qu'Harry se couchait tant qu'il ne sortait pas en balade nocturne.

D'instinct Harry se dit que Jodi devait être fatigué après cette journée or il organisa un lit sur le sol et invita Jodi à ce coucher sur son lit alors que lui dormirait par terre sur le lit improvisé. Jodi ne refusa pas l'invitation et se coucha aussitôt. Harry se coucha sur le sol et mit un peu de temps à s'endormir.

Toc toc toc!

Harry se réveilla et regarda l'heure : minuit. C'était sa fête maintenant. Il remarqua que Jodi ne c'était pas réveillé. Tant mieux pensa t'il, le gamin n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il se leva pour accueillir les hiboux postaux qui apportaient ses cadeaux d'anniversaires. Quatre hiboux entrèrent dans la pièce chacun voulant lui donner son cadeau en premier. Harry prit le paquet de Coq le hibou de Ron son meilleur ami à qui il n'écrivait plus depuis la mort de son parrain. Il prit la lettre et la lut :

_Salut Harry!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et joyeux anniversaire! Je souhaite que tu vas apprécier ce cadeau, mais j'aimerais savoir... depuis le début des vacance tu ne ma pas écris je sais que tu es en deuil à cause de la mort de Sirius cependant peut-être qu'en parler te ferais du bien._

_J'ai reçut une lettre d'Hermione elle dit que tu n'as pas répondus ses lettres à elle non plus. Savais-tu qu'elle est en voyage en Italie? Nous on a été une semaine en Roumanie en début Juillet, en fait ton cadeau vient de là Charlie en à trouvé une pour ta fête. _

_On se retrouvera à Poudlard!_

_Ron_

_P-S : n'oublis pas de m'écrire._

Harry se demandait que pourrait bien être le cadeau de Ron que Charlie avait trouvé. Ne trouvant rien il ouvrit le paquet que Coq semblait avoir de la misère à porter. Il découvrit une dent d'environ 15 cm de longueur un peut jaunit par endroit et sentant un peu le brûlé. Il vit un mot que Ron avait laissé dans le paquet :

_C'est une dent de Magyar à pointe Harry!_

_Joyeux anniversaire! _

Une dent de dragon? De magyar à pointe en plus. Le magyar était le dragon qu'il avait battu il y a un an au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry soupira en se souvenant de la dernière épreuve, du trophée transformé en portoloin et de la mort de Cédric. Il se sentait coupable même si on lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Un cri de chouette le ramena de ses pensées. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée d'Hermione :

_Cher Harry _

_Comment vas tu? J'espère que oui et que tu n'es pas trop attristé par la mort de Sirius. Le truc que je trouve surprenant là dedans c'est que Fudge a vu Voldemort et il n'a pas averti les journaux de son retour. Pour changer de sujet tu savais que je suis en Italie? Tout est magnifique là bas et les sorciers autant que les moldus sont sympathiques. Bref je te souhaite bon anniversaire en espérant que mon cadeau te plaise. _

Harry jeta un œil au paquet et l'ouvrit, il y trouva un livre et un médaillon. Le médaillon représentait un lion apparemment en train de rugir et était fait en or. Le livre était sans doute assez vieux car la bordure était un peu abîmée. Dessus le livre il était marqué :

Souvenir de voyage.

Intrigué Harry ouvrit le livre et il y trouve des photos de Venise et de Rome selon ses connaissances. Il y avait des photos où Hermione apparaissait mais la majorité était seulement des décors des rues inondées de Venise et du Colisé et d'autres choses Romaines.

Harry mit le livre sur sa commode en se disant qu'il allait le regarder plus tard. Il pris un cadeau, qui était sûrement de Hagrid, et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva des gâteaux, des biscuits et du pain sec avec le mot provenant d'Hagrid :

_Désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce qu'il y a dans ton paquet, c'est les elfes de maisons qu'il l'ont fait._

_Bon anniversaire quand même. _

Harry fut soulagé en apprenant que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui avait fait les sucreries. D'accord il avait beaucoup de respect pour Hagrid mais la nourriture qu'il faisait n'était pas très comestible.

La dernière chouette portait une lettre de Poudlard sans doute. Il l'ouvrit et lut l'introduction habituelle et apprit qu'étant donné que Ombrage n'enseignerait plus à Poudlard il était réadmît dans l'équipe de Quiddich. De plus il apprit qu'Angelina avait finit sa dernière année à Poudlard et c'est lui qui la remplacerait, mais il avait cinq personne à trouver; trois poursuiveuses et deux batteurs.

Harry était content de cette nouvelle, il adorait le Quiddich et le fait qu'il ait été expulsé de l'équipe l'avait déçu. Il sortit de ses pensée et regarda l'heure : 1h 28. Il se coucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil alors il regarda l'album qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé. Un peu plus tard il entendit Jodi gémir dans son sommeil il regarda et vit qu'il était réveillé.

Ça faisait trois semaines que Harry avait trouvé Jodi et avait réussit à bien le cacher des Dursley. L'enfant paraissait à l'aise avec Harry et tout deux commençaient à se connaître. De plus Jodi était très mature pour un enfant de six ans. Ce qui était étrange c'est que le gamin ne paraissait pas affecté par la mort de ses parents mais Harry n'osa pas aborder le sujet.

Puis vint le temps de faire ses courses au chemin de traverse,

Lupin lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'il allait le chercher dans la journée. Harry explica à Jodi qu'il devait rester dans sa chambre pour la journée. Il accepta mais à contrecoeur: il aurait bien aimé voir un peu plus du monde des sorcier.

-Tu verra à Pré-au-Lard!lui avait dit Harry pour lui remonter le moral.

Malheureusement cela n'améliora pas son humeur et c'est dans un soupir que Harry descendit pour attendre Lupin.

-Quand Lupin arriva Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire forcé et le salua. Les Dursley étaient partit pour la journée voir une cousine qui était à l'hôpital après s'avoir cassé une jambe, or il espérait rentrer du chemin de traverse avant qu'ils reviennent.

-Harry tu es près ? Interpella Lupin

-Heu oui je suis près!

Lui et Lupin sortirent de la maison et entrèrent dans le magicobus qui les attendais sur le bord de la route. Harry dit un vague bonjour au conducteur et s'installa au fond du bus avec son ancien professeur. Puis le magicobus parti dans un bruit de moteur rouillé vers le chaudron baveur.

Durant le voyage Lupin essaya d'engager la conversation avec Harry mais il ne répondait que par des hochements de tête et Lupin abandonna. De toute façon il était difficile de parler dans le magicobus quand il était en mouvement.

Une fois arrivé devant le chaudron baveur Lupin expliqua à Harry qu'il devait garder un œil sur lui durant qu'il ferait ses achats. Harry ne répondit pas et il entra dans le chaudron baveur, le lycanthrope soupira et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry et Lupin étaient revenus au 4 Privet Drive et ils avaient fait les achats du survivant. Harry avait réussit à acheter discrètement un livre et une baguette

magique. La baguette était fait telle pour les enfants qui voulaient essayer des tours de magie pareil pour le livre qui n'avait pas besoin que son lecteur sache lire. Harry entra dans le numéro 4 de la rue et dit au revoir à Lupin.

Voilà c'est finit pour le chapitre qui à mit du temps à sortir et je suis désolé pour ça.


End file.
